Amor verdadero
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: Kay y Rei se vuelven a ver. Ya ninguno de los dos se ven como simples amigos, pero¿serán capaces d explicar sus sentimientos?..Hermanas,prometidas,viejos amigos..Entrad


Era un día soleado pero en el exterior corría una brisa fresca de invierno. En una de las muchas habitaciones de una gran mansión se encontraba un chico de ojos carmesíes y pelo azulado, tenia la tez muy clara y miraba por la ventana pero sin fijarse en nada en particular. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en aquella persona que no había visto desde hace meses, para ser exactos desde el campeonato mundial. Nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto a ese chico de pelo negro, ojos ambarinos y de facciones gatunas, cuyo nombre era Rei Kon. Era el único chico con el que mejor se entendía, el único con quien podía establecer una conversación sin tener que preocuparse por nada, el único que había roto el muro de hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Pero ese chico se encontraba en China y con una joven chica que lo quería, Mao. Kai pensaba que Rei se estaría divirtiendo con sus amigos de la infancia y que ya se habría olvidado de él, cuando un portazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Brummmmmmmmmmmm

- ah, Kai sabía que estarías aquí siempre que quieres pensar te vienes al estudio.- dijo una chica de unos 15 años, la cual tenía, como él, el pelo azulado que le llegaba por los hombros, ahora lo llevaba graciosamente recogido en una coleta, tenía los ojos carmesíes pero sin embargo tenía la tez tostada.

- que quieres Eiko?- dijo sin inmutarse mucho y con un aire frío

- tú nunca cambiarás y eso que yo te traía una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-a sí? Que clase de sorpresa- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

- tienes visita, te espera en el salón y ha venido desde muy lejos, así que no le hagas esperar-y sin decir más salió de la habitación rumbo al salón

Kai sin muchas ganas bajo al salón para ver de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa esa persona que había venido desde muy lejos no era otra que el mismísimo Rei. Kai no pudo evitar sentir acelerarse el corazón y notar un cierto rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

(No, Kai, relájate solo es un amigo no tienes porque sonrojarte)

-Hola Kai, cuanto tiempo eh?- dijo el chino con una sonrisa

- Rei que haces aquí?- preguntó el ruso- japonés- no se suponía que te volvías a tu pueblo?

- Y eso hice pero al llevar unos meses allí noté que me faltabais todos vosotros y no dude en venir a Japón a visitaros

-Debes estar cansado de tanto viaje, por que no te quedas aquí el tiempo que estés en Japón así te ahorrarás dinero en el hotel- dijo la pequeña que se encontraba junto al chino

-No, si yo no quiero ser una molestia

-Pero si tú no eres una molestia además a Kai no le importa verdad?- dijo mientras echaba una mirada maliciosa a su hermano mayor, mientras el chino miraba a Kai esperando una respuesta

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees-dijo el joven intentando aparentar frialdad y concierto color en las mejillas

-De veras, gracias- dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Kai, el cual no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa y sonrojarse un poco

-Bueno, decidido pues, ven Rei te llevaré a la habitación de invitados más próxima a la de Kai

La chica condujo al joven a dicha habitación, ésta tenía su propio baño, balcón y una gran cama en la que cabían perfectamente dos personas. Era una habitación muy completa.

-Que grande- dijo Rei sin pensar

-Te gusta, la habitación de Kai es la de al lado si te pasa algo o quieres algo le avisas aunque también puedes avisar al mayordomo, la mía está al frente, te dejo para que te acomodes-y Eiko salió del cuarto con destino su habitación. Por el caminó se tropezó con su hermano- ay! Que daño

-Eso te pasa por no mirar por donde caminas- dijo el chico con aire de superioridad

-hum, eres odioso-dijo entrando en su cuarto

Kai no sabía si entrar en el cuarto de Rei, tras muchas dudas se decidió a entrar allí encontró al joven deshaciendo su equipaje. Rei notó la presencia de Kai y se giró rápidamente, al verle le dirigió una sonrisa que fue respondida con otra aunque más pequeña.

-Te echo una mano?-preguntó Kai

-Bueno si quieres, puedes poner mis camisas en el armario?

-Claro- Kai tomó las camisas del chico, las cuales eran suaves aunque daban un aspecto de calidez. Como Rei le había ordenado las colocó en el armario. Después de veinte minutos colocando el equipaje terminaron, el chino se tumbó en la cama y suspiró, Kai se sentó a su lado

-Estoy agotado- dijo Rei sentándose en la cama

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se asomó Eiko por ella

-La cena está apunto o eso ha dicho la cocinera, ah! lo siento, interrumpo?

-No claro que no-dijo el chino con una sonrisa

-Bueno yo voy bajando no se que vais a hacer vosotros pero me muero de hambre

La chica se fue tan rápido como había venido, dejando a los chicos de nuevo solos

-Rei por que no te das una ducha antes de de bajar a cenar, así te despejas un poco-dijo poniéndose en pie el bicolor y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Vale, en seguida bajo

Durante la cena Rei estuvo hablando de lo que había hacho durante esos meses, de sus amigos de la infancia, en especial de Mao, lo que le dio a Kai cierta rabia aunque se mantuvo en silencio. Eiko le contó también lo que había hecho en esos meses, Kai no prestaba mucha atención, ya que se dedicaba más a mirar al chino, el cual estaba escuchando todo lo que la chica le decía.

Tras la cena se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kai se estaba poniendo el pijama cuando de nuevamente Eiko irrumpía en la habitación.

-Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta- contestó irritado Kai, odiaba que su hermana hiciese eso

-Perdón…. Ya no lo volveré a hacer más

-Ya, seguro, como siempre

-Cambiando de tema, que bien que dejes que Rei se aloje en casa. Tú no sueles ser tan bueno, o es que hay alguna razón en especial- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en la cama

-Eso a ti no te importa, ENANA-dijo sabiendo que esto molestaría a la joven y así evitaría que le hiciese mas preguntas comprometedoras

-Como que enana, pero que te has creído, te odio….- dijo la joven, aunque sonó poco convincente

-Porque no te vas a dar la lata a otro sitio?

-Vale ya me voy!- la chica salió de la habitación y se paró en la puerta de Rei. Iba abrir la puerta de golpe, pero se detuvo y recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano y prefirió llamar a la puerta.

Por el otro lado contestó Rei- Quién es?

-Soy yo- contestó la joven- puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa

-Perdón molesto

-No, claro que no. Querías algo?

-Oye Rei… si te hago una pregunta te molestarás?

-Porque he de molestarme. Qué clase de pregunta es?

-Si llegaste hoy, Porque viniste a ver a Kai antes que a los chicos?

Esta pregunta hizo que se le colorearan las mejillas al joven. La joven se dio cuenta perfectamente

-Porque…. Porque Kai es mi amigo y me pillaba de camino

Esta respuesta no convenció a la curiosa chica ya que sabía perfectamente que su casa estaba más lejos del aeropuerto que la casa de Tyson o Max. Pero aún así no quiso sonsacarle más.

-Y dime Rei. Que vas a hacer mañana?

-Supongo que iré a ver a los demás…

-Porque no te llevas a Kai contigo? Estoy segura de que en el fondo los echa de menos, además el solo no iría nunca ya le conoces, que dices?

-Eso sería buena idea, porque no te vienes tú también?

-Lo siento he quedado con una amiga, pero a lo mejor voy después, ah! Y dile a Tyson que le llevaré algo de comer

-De acuerdo, bueno… hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana, que descanses

(Bien ya está el primer paso, se que no está bien meter las narices donde no me importa pero soy así, je je. Bueno a dormir)

Todos se habían despertado en casa de los Hiwatari, ya se habían vestido y desayunado.

Y Eiko estaba preparándose para salir cuando su hermano la detuvo

-Vas algún sitio?

-No te importa, pero sí, he quedado con Kanako para ir al cine tiene algo de malo eso?

-No pero no llegues tarde

-Ah! Se me olvidaba Rei también va a salir

-A dónde?

-Va a casa de Tyson yo iré mas tarde vete con él así no se perderá

-Hum…

La joven salió y en ese momento llegó Rei

-Ah! Kai que bien que te encuentro te vienes conmigo a casa de Tyson?

-Bueno….

-De verdad? que bien, Kai

Los dos salieron en dirección a casa de Tyson, apenas hablaron por el camino ya que Rei no quería meter la pata. Después del largo paseo llegaron a la casa de Tyson, que les estaba esperando junto a Max y Kenny

-Cuanto tiempo Rei, que bien que te hallas decidido venir a vernos valla pero si también viene mister simpatía

-Tyson cállate o harás enfadar a Kai-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a saludar a los recién llegados

-Me alegro de que todos estéis bien os he echado en falta en China

-Ah! Ya decía yo que faltaba alguien y Eiko?- dijo el moreno

-Me dijo que vendría más tarde, también me dijo que te traería algo de comer-este comentario alegro a Tyson

Se pasaron el día charlando, Rei se encargó de hacer la comida. A las cinco llegó Eiko con la merienda y siguieron charlando hasta que llegaron a ser las nueve de la noche…

-Mirad que tarde es será mejor que volvamos a casa antes de que anochezca- dijo la chica poniéndose en pie

Todos hicieron lo mismo y se dirigieron a la puerta allí se despidieron de los tres chicos. Se dirigieron a casa. Una vez allí decidieron irse todos a la cama temprano. En su cama Kai no dejaba de pensar en Rei ni un momento, por mucho que cerrase los ojos le seguía viendo, con su sonrisa… sus ojos ambarinos, esos que a Kai le quitaban el sueño, su piel tersa y fina que daban ganas de tocar… esos labios carnosos que daban ganas de besar…

(Pero en que estás pensando Kai él es un hombre como puede ser que te… no, no deja de pensar en Rei, y ahora duérmete)

A la mañana siguiente Kai bajó a desayunar

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días Kai

(Donde estará Rei?) Se preguntó Kai al ver que no se encontraba allí, al final optó por preguntar a Eiko

-Y Rei?

-Estoy aquí- dijo una voz mientras se abría la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina. Rei llevaba una bandeja en sus brazos- Ya te has despertado?

-sí

-Rei ha preparado el desayuno, creo que eso que tiene en los brazos es el tuyo Kai

Kai miró a Rei con una mirada de frialdad, Rei al notar esto bajó la cabeza y se mordía el labio para no llorar. Kai supo que había metido la pata y para "disculparse" le ayudó a llevar la bandeja a la mesa, Rei se extrañó, esperaba que le gritase o algo parecido pero se fijó en la cara de Kai y se dio cuenta que su expresión había cambiado ya no era una mirada fría, sino todo lo contrario. era una mirada cálida.

-No tenías porque haberte molestado-dijo Kai sentándose a la mesa y comiendo lo que el joven chino había preparado

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, me has dejado quedarme en tu casa a cambio de nada

(Con tu compañía me basta y me sobra) pensó Kai

-Piensas quedarte todo el día de pie?. Siéntate a comer al menos?-dijo Kai

-Eh! Si claro-dijo, se sentó tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo- está bueno?

-hum…- se limitó a contestar Kai

-eso es un sí a su manera-respondió la chica, Rei miró a Kai para comprobar lo que había dicho Eiko. No obtuvo una respuesta pero al ver el rostro de Kai sabía que la respuesta de la chica era correcta

A eso de las doce del mediodía sonó el timbre…

-Está Eiko?- preguntó una dulce y melodiosa voz

-Está en el salón señorita Aikawa

-Gracias

La joven se dirigió a donde el mayordomo le había indicado, allí se encontró a su amiga sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista

-Hola Eiko

-Hola Kanako, bueno ya nos podemos ir a tomar algo… ah! Casi se me olvida, te voy a presentar a un amigo mío seguro que te cae bien, es súper majo y tampoco está nada mal

En ese mismo instante entraron los dos jóvenes por la puerta

-Hola Kai- saludó amablemente la joven

-Hola…- se limitó a contestar el chico

-Mira este chico de aquí es el que te quería presentar es chino y se llama Rei Kon. Rei esta es mi amiga Kanako Aikawa, es medio china, su padre es japonés pero su madre es china

-Encantado- respondió educadamente Rei

-Rei Kon…-susurró Kanako- cuanto hace que no nos vemos?

-eh?- se limitó a decir el joven

-como que eh no me dirás que te has olvidado de tu prometida….

-PROMETIDA!- respondieron Kai y Eiko a la vez

-Nunca me lo habías contado, cuando fue eso- preguntó con gran interés la muchacha

-Será mejor que nos sentemos y empiece la historia desde el principio

Todos se sentaron en los sillones para escuchar a la chica, que se aclaró la voz para hablar

-Todo empezó hará cosa de diez años, en el pueblo de Rei. Mi familia y yo fuimos a China a visitar a mis abuelos y tíos, que casualmente vivían en el mismo pueblo que Rei. Resulta que Rei y sus padres vivían en la casa de al lado, mis padres pidieron a los padres de Rei si me podían cuidar unas horas, así fue como nos conocimos…

-Ve al grano, porque sois prometidos…

-A eso voy!- contestó la chica indignada- esa misma noche mi padre invitó al de Rei en agradecimiento a unas copas… Se emborracharon y firmaron un acuerdo que nos hacía prometidos, para ser exactos decía que Rei y yo nos tendríamos que casar a los dieciocho años, cuando me dieron la noticia no me lo creí pero después de ver el documento me alegré mucho, a decir verdad Rei me gustaba desde hace tiempo -en ese instante bajó un poco la cabeza y Eiko que la conocía desde los tres años sabía que se había puesto roja como un tomate, estuvo un rato así hasta que al fin continúo la historia- perdón ya continúo, resulta que a Rei no le hizo mucha gracia ya que poco después se marchó del pueblo y nunca volvió… no le volví a ver hasta el día de hoy.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, Kai miró a Rei y notó que estaba muy nervioso y con unos colores que si seguía así acabaría pudiéndose freír un huevo en su cara.

(Rei… Esa es la razón por la que te fuiste de tu pueblo…)

Eiko notó el gran ambiente de tensión que se había formado. Por una parte sabía que Kanako no había olvidado a Rei, esto lo había notado cuando se sonrojo pese que sabía que su amiga se sonrojaba con el nombre de cualquier chico, sabía perfectamente que ese chico le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho, pero por otra parte sabía lo que sentía su hermano por Rei… no sabía que hacer para romper el hielo, así que no le quedó mas remedio que mantenerse callada.

Ni Rei ni Kai habían salido de sus cuartos durante todo el día, Kanako hacía rato que se había ido y Eiko no sabía que hacer, al final optó por hablar con cada uno de los chicos para intentar arreglar el problema por lo que fue primero hablar con Rei.

La chica llamó a la puerta varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, decidió entonces entrar. Encontró a Rei sentado en la cama en dirección a la ventana por la que se veía un hermoso atardecer

-Rei…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la chica

-hum… Ah! Eiko no te había oído entrar quieres algo?- preguntó con una triste sonrisa

-Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

-Claro, ven

Cuando la chica se sentó notó como Rei volvía como a estar ausente, notó en su cara una gran tristeza

-Rei… por que no nos lo dijiste?

-Te refieres a lo de Kanako, sinceramente no lo recordaba, yo… no quiero hacerle daño…

-Te refieres a no corresponderle

-Sí, yo amo a otra persona

-Díselo sinceramente, tan claro como me lo has dicho a mí

-Pero…

-Ella es fuerte lo superará, le dolerá un tiempo pero lo superará. Dile cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos ella los entenderá créeme que la conozco como si fuera mi propia hermana. Y por su puesto tienes que decirle lo que sientes a esa persona

-Y si no me corresponde?

-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes

-Gracias…-esbozó una sonrisa y besó la frente de la muchacha

La joven se despidió de Rei y tomó rumbo a la habitación de su hermano. Tal como se esperaba le encontró apoyado en el marco del balcón contemplando el atardecer, solía hacer esto cuando algo le preocupaba

-Kai…

El chico giró la cabeza para ver a la chica, después de ver de quien se trataba volvió a su posición inicial

-He estado con Rei… está destrozado sabes? No quiere hacerle daño a Kanako pero tampoco hacerle daño a la persona que ama. Ahora no es momento de ponerse duro Kai, ahora necesita a un amigo que le apoye y Rei solo cuenta contigo… Bueno yo ya hecho todo lo que podía hacer tú sabrás lo que haces-y sin más reparos salió de la habitación y se encerró en su cuarto

(La persona a la que Rei ama…)

Kai entró sin llamar a la puerta en el dormitorio de Rei y lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado la chica al irse pero Kai notó que algo resbalaba por la mejilla del chino

(Lágrimas… Está llorando?...)

El joven se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Rei intentó secarse a toda prisa las lágrimas

-Ah! Kai no te había oído entrar… que horror, me has visto con esta cara…

-Por que llorabas?- le preguntó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Yo…

-Sino quieres decírmelo estás en tú derecho

-No, no es eso, es que estaba pensando en lo que Eiko me había dicho

-Y que fue lo que te dijo

Rei miró la cara de Kai, miró sus ojos esos ojos carmesíes que siempre le habían gustado

-Me dijo que tenía que decirle la verdad a Kanako y decirle la que siento a la persona que me gusta…-Kai notó cierto rubor en esas mejillas que estaba secando. Le encantaba ver al chino así, pero dejo que éste continuase-y estaba pensando que haría yo si esta persona no me correspondiera…

-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes

-Je je, eso fue lo mismo que me dijo ella, se nota que sois hermanos.

Estuvieron un rato callados hasta que Rei decidió hablar…

-Kai yo…voy hacer caso del consejo de Eiko espero no equivocarme-Kai extrañado levantó la cabeza y miró al chino ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse pero éste continuó hablando-mañana le diré la verdad a Kanako y ahora te diré la verdad a ti…- Kai no entendió este comentario de Rei a que se refería con decirle la verdad a él?

-Que es la verdad que me tienes que decir?

-Yo… verás-Rei bajó la cabeza mientras pensaba las palabras precisas las cuales no encontró pues sabía que no había palabras más claras para decir lo que quería decirle al joven. Reunió todo el valor que pudo para decir esas palabras que había mantenido guardadas durante años, elevó la cabeza, decidida, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse- yo he guardado esto durante mucho tiempo…Eiko me dijo que fuera sincero con la persona que amo y eso voy a hacer. Kai la persona que yo mas quiero eres tú-tras decir esto Rei se sonrojó aún más si esto es posible

Kai dudó unos segundos no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de oír, no le dio tiempo ni a sonrojarse solo a decir:

-que?

-Lo que has oído: te quiero

-Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio…

Se quedaron unos dos minutos mirándose…

-Yo… también…te...quiero…-dijo retirando la mirada al chico y sonrojándose a más no poder, pero lo dijo tan bajo que ni el fino oído del chino alcanzó a oír lo que el chico le acaba de decir

-eh? Que has dicho no te he…-no había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando Kai le plantó un beso en sus finos labios. Este beso respondió a todas las preguntas del chino. Y fue correspondiendo al beso poco a poco. Se formó un ambiente de pasión en la habitación, ese beso dio paso a otro y ese otro a otro y…

A la mañana siguiente, Kai fue el primero en despertarse, vio a su lado a Rei acurrucado muy cerca de él, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Kai no pudo aguantarse las ganas y le dio un beso, aún no se creía lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Después de recordarlo se levantó y buscó su camisa por el suelo, procuró no hacer ruido para no despertar al joven que dormía tranquilamente. Se dirigió a su cuarto, cogió algo de ropa limpia y se metió en la ducha. Rei empezó a despertarse al notar que le faltaba alguien que le diese calor, se incorporó de golpe pero al oír la ducha en la habitación de al lado se relajó y optó por hacer lo mismo que Kai.

Kai acababa de salir de la ducha cuando se dio cuanta de que tenía una inquilina en su habitación

-qué quieres?-se limitó a preguntar Kai

-que pasó anoche, se te fue la mano consolando?-contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa

-métete en tus asuntos-dijo Kai con bastante color en las mejillas

- vale, vale, no hace falta ponerse así yo solo venía a decirte que me alegro por ti, pero en fin contigo es imposible dialogar-y sin mas preámbulos salió de la habitación

Al cabo del rato bajaron Kai y Rei a desayunar.

-se lo vas a decir hoy?-preguntó Kai

-sí, he quedado con ella después

-si quieres te acompaño

-no hace falta esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo

-como quieras

Rei encontró a Kanako en el parque donde habían quedado, la miró un instante indeciso, entonces recordó las palabras de Eiko y recuperó la compostura

-hola Rei, buenas tardes

-buenas tardes

-me alegra que me hallas llamado

-tengo que hablar contigo, sentémonos

-que te pasa Rei? estás muy serio-preguntó extrañada la chica

-yo… no puedo ser tu prometido por mas que lo digan unos documentos…

-Porque!

-porque yo solo te veo como una amiga, a mí ya me gusta alguien y…

-es Kai verdad-afirmó mas que preguntó la chica con la cabeza baja

-como lo has…

-se te ve a la legua, ayer vi tu reacción frente a Kai y lo supe entonces

-yo…lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir

-no te preocupes dejémoslo estar, vale?-dijo la chica con el fin de que no siguieran tocando el tema

-vale-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir

-espero que sigamos siendo amigos no?

-claro

-bueno…será mejor que vuelva a casa tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, ya nos veremos Rei

-sí, adiós-Rei se levantó y tomó rumbo a la casa de Kai

(Adiós Rei. Hasta siempre mi primer amor) y una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la joven que permanecía inmóvil viendo como se alejaba su amor imposible

Rei estaba saliendo del parque cuando oyó una voz familiar a su espalda

-ya has terminado?-preguntó Kai

-sí

-venga volvamos a casa-dijo Kai con una sonrisa en la cara

-sí, volvamos a casa

Y los dos se alejaron del parque rumbo a esa gran mansión donde empezó todo.

FIN 

By Eiko Hiwatari


End file.
